


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 就是一个关于格林德沃如何搞坏忒修斯小脑袋的故事





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> 大写加粗强调下是Grindelwald/Theseus，突然想搞下哥哥就直接动手了

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

01.

从MACUSA出来时忒修斯已经连续五天没合眼了。过劳工作，长期使用精力魔药，营养不良，平均休息时间不到十二个小时，意识脆弱得像张薄纸片。  
空气里弥漫着反胃的油腻味，他猜测可能是神经在作祟，任何人在那栋楼内部呆上五天，闻什么都会像油墨、咖啡和美国人的发油味。  
夕阳把他的影子无限拉长，光线刺痛了眼睛，呼吸几口冷空气胃就开始抽疼，但疲惫的大脑很快麻痹了所有干扰因素，告知自己唯一需要的是酒店柔软的床。

当然格林德沃可不这么认为。  
他的胳膊和大腿上最近出现了深色的淤青——缺乏维生素的表现——黑巫师在和他做爱时发现的。  
你需要真正的食物，不是营养液。  
不可一世的格林德沃竟然会斥责一个成年人的饮食问题，他抬起嘴角，告诉对方最近只是太忙了。  
魔法部的老家伙们恨不得让他一个人支撑整个部门，纽约的出差安排提前一天才收到通知。他没有抱怨，连公寓都没回就只身来到了纽约。  
美国人惊讶于英国人只派了一位傲罗来处理问题。主席女士暗示这一切是否涉及到政治纷争，忒修斯摇摇头，没法说出只是他讨厌与人作伴这个原因。  
莉塔死后他疏远了所有人，一开始是一心一意思考复仇，拒绝了下属和朋友们的好意，再后来人们都从伤感中走出，只有他还待在原地，除了格林德沃外也没人在乎他的自怜自艾。

“你是故意的。”  
黑巫师的手指划过他的背部，上面比前几天又多了几块淤青，显然英国首席傲罗丝毫没有听取对方上周的建议。  
可他几乎腾不出时间吃饭，美国人递过来的食物令他反胃，唯有营养液咽下后没有吐出来的。

“在这边的工作结束了，我会吃点东西的。”  
他趴在床上，有气无力地向身上的男人妥协。格林德沃在他回酒店的中途出现，甚至不需要任何命令，他听话地跟在黑巫师身后，走进了陌生的公寓。  
灰蓝色的眼睛半眯着，大脑像是团融化的黄油，已经处理不了超过三个音节的语句。现在做爱他中途肯定会睡着，但格林德沃对此从不介意。  
背后的暖意让他忍不住叹息，黑巫师身体重量所带来的安全感无法比拟，他回头接受了男人热情的吻，舒服地咂巴着嘴。  
阴茎被握住时他发出了咕噜声，下体因为极度渴望不断颤抖。可黑巫师总是有自己的想法，这是游戏规则，首席傲罗只好跟着对方的节奏来。  
“你确定这不是你自我了断的一部分？”  
臀瓣被掰开，捣乱的手指开始搅弄着后穴，一根、两根，他的敏感点对黑巫师而言早就不是什么谜题，颤抖的屁股为此抬得更高，脸藏在床单里不想让身后的人看到他对这一切有多期待。  
三十五岁之后他就很少在乎生理需求了，一切顺其自然。黑魔王却把他打造成了一个饥渴的婊子，满脑子里都是性爱的缠绵，无时无刻不在怀念被一根阴茎干到高潮的滋味。

“我没打算饿死自己。”  
他小声嘟囔着，最后几个音节最终也没窜出喉咙。尖锐的耳鸣盖过了下半身湿漉的水声，周遭的景物开始模糊重影，他庆幸困意胜过了欲望，不愿再看见自己糟糕的模样。世界向上浮动而他在下沉，闭上眼睛的同时大脑就自动陷入了昏睡，他深深地叹了口气，一屁股的精液也没吵到他。

梦里他又见到了死去的莉塔，美丽而忧伤的女孩露出了最后的微笑，蓝色的火焰轻而易举吞噬了她，痛苦的尖叫埋在了燃烧声中，血腥味四处弥漫，他的未婚妻在他眼前活生生被烧死，而他无能为力。  
过去类似的梦几乎能杀死他。他会在尖叫声中醒来，五脏六腑在剧烈地燃烧扭曲，身心浸没在绝望与憎恶之中。双人床的另一半冷冰冰的，他躺在属于她的那一半位置上，把脸深深埋在枕头里，见证着自己逐步走向自我毁灭。

第二天早上格林德沃已经离开，他抱着另一半被子，把它们夹在两腿之间，身体依然能感觉到格林德沃胸口的温度。  
两年来他试着用羞耻心和正义感羞辱自己，逼迫自己逃离犯下的错误。可昨晚的快乐真实的不可动摇，是他灰暗空洞的日子里为数不多的彩色泡沫。他蹭了蹭怀里的被子，哪怕是来自格林德沃的关心他依然乐意接受。

走出卧室时他才注意到客厅里的动静。阳光洒在地毯上，男人背光坐在沙发上看着报纸，忒修斯靠近时才从新闻中抬起头。  
“帕西瓦尔。” 他的旧情人，黑巫师的追随者之一。古老传统的格雷夫斯效忠于格林德沃，忒修斯并不是没有猜到这点。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
美国人的眼神来回打量着他，眉毛向上扬起，说话时带着贵族特有的骄傲。  
“这里是我的公寓，忒修斯。” 他被男人念他名字的语气吓一跳，低沉的声线里泛着一丝厌恶和失望。英国首席傲罗，那位挫败了无数黑巫师阴谋的战争英雄，竟然是黑魔王的床伴。对方确实有理由鄙夷他。  
好吧。他干巴巴地回答道，转身准备上楼穿好衣服离开，但帕西瓦尔又叫住了他。

“你可以待在这里。”

“算了，我下午就要离开美国。”

“我刚刚把你的国际通行证烧了，重新办理需要五到八个工作日。”  
他愣了下，故意踮脚转身，柔软的天鹅绒划着他的脚背。男人放下报纸，在沙发上换了个坐姿，一瞬间违和感击中了他，那仅仅是直觉，但首席傲罗的判断很少会出错。  
“格林德沃？” 他走近了点，对上了男人深色的眼睛，帕西瓦尔的眼睛，和他记忆中的别无二致。格林德沃模仿得很像，声调、语气和小动作，但忒修斯知道眼前的人是昨晚仅用一个吻就能让他勃起的男人。他太熟悉对方的气味了。  
“你还在代替帕西瓦尔？”  
那完全是自杀行为，MACUSA不可能被同一个把戏耍两回。但男人看起来游刃有余，晃了下魔杖恢复成原样，对刚刚的小游戏似乎很满意。“追捕黑巫师的议案我来干涉效率更高。” 他朝他伸出手，忒修斯立刻听话地坐在黑巫师的腿上，知道对方能给他他所渴求的。  
睡袍的腰带被解开，格林德沃揉着他的胸口，拇指搓着正在发硬的乳头。细微的快感在小腹里回旋着，令他不得不夹紧屁股。  
操我。他在格林德沃耳边低语道。目的简单直接，高潮能暂时驱散心中的痛楚和浑噩的感觉，比酒精和药物要有效的多。

“我昨天见到蒂娜了。她刚从西欧回来，你正好和她错过了。”  
那没可能是巧合，他昨晚回来的比以往都早，格林德沃清楚他不想见到任何老朋友，那天出现在巴黎的每个人都会让他想起蓝色火焰里他的未婚妻。他把自己锁在办公室里，不分昼夜地工作，制定复仇计划。多讽刺，两年前他只想杀了格林德沃，现在格林德沃是他唯一活着的理由。  
“她说了什么？” 他并不在乎，但对方想让他这么问。  
“你的弟弟很担心你。他有一年多没见到你了。”  
纽特想见他？这倒是头一回，过去往往是他需要费心寻找纽特的踪迹，哪怕在伦敦男孩也会刻意隐瞒行踪。莉塔和他邀请了对方无数次晚餐，等来的只有失望。  
“我以为他恨不得永远看不到我。”  
他把脸埋在黑巫师的肩膀里，沉溺在熟悉的气味中，感受着两腿之间的性器再次被抚慰，温热的手掌上下撸动着，手指按摩着敏感的伞状部位。一切都在格林德沃的控制下有序地进行着，而被掌控的感觉说不出的好，他没法移开目光，被迫与异色眸子对视，展现着快感下逐渐生动的表情。

你看，这就是活着的好。两年前在他自杀未遂后格林德沃给了他这辈子最猛烈的一次高潮。黑巫师用蛮力把他固定在地上，每一次操弄都让他叫得像个妓女，炙热的手指故意戳着他们交合的部位，不断强调正在发生的一切。  
连续的快感酥麻到全身无力，甜美的余韵在脑袋里回荡着，身体已经迫不及待渴望第二次品尝到相同的滋味。  
杀了我。那是他的请求，黑巫师却赐予了他完全不同的东西，更珍贵，更脆弱。  
黑魔法、傲罗、麻瓜的安危，你已经不在乎任何事了，不是吗？异色的眼睛在火光下泛着惊喜的光芒，反复欣赏着新到手的小玩具。  
那么我没有杀你的必要。  
泪水从眼眶里溢了出来，他抬起眼睛，金色的身影盖住了他的视线。他忘记了挣扎，闭上眼睛接受了他所能得到的——来自格林德沃的第一个吻。

而现在他早就离不开黑巫师的服务了。  
高潮降临时他整个人贴在了男人身上，脚趾舒服地蜷成一团，磨蹭着下体让美好的感觉尽量持续得更久些。脑内的闪光感令他上了天堂，积压在胸口的疼痛与困扰变成光粉离他远去。  
这是格林德沃为他铺垫的另一条道路。

忒修斯叹息着，睁开眼就看见对方手上的精液。可空虚感并没有减少，手淫的快感比不上真正的性爱，那些折磨他的幻觉与噩梦随时可能再回来。

“你会得到你想要的，忒修斯。”  
格林德沃为他重新系上睡袍，手体贴地摆在他的腰两侧。他以为男人要吻他，但黑巫师只是抱了抱他，督促他去楼上换套干净衣服。  
“但首先我需要让你吃点东西，真正的食物。” 

02.

忒修斯在工作结束后的第三天离开了美国。不依不饶的蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩女士不肯放过任何尝试和他说上话的机会，甚至在第二天早上找到了忒修斯下榻的酒店房间，帕西瓦尔不得不为他打掩护——用一堆文书和外交辞令拦住她——才得以让他提前逃回伦敦。  
莉塔的葬礼后他搬到了一套更小的阁楼里，独居生活刚刚好。他没告知任何人，就连他的上司也不清楚新地址，格林德沃称其为自我惩罚，但忒修斯只是觉得无人打扰更清净些。

他从药瓶里倒出几粒维生素含片放进嘴里，一头倒在床上，释放着长途旅行的疲惫感。  
格林德沃在他离开美国的前一天又操了他，坚硬的性器塞满了他的屁股，把他按在墙上一遍遍捅进肉穴的深处。高昂的尖叫在肉体碰撞声下软弱无力，他追随快感晃动腰肢，直到男人的阴茎碾过前列腺整根埋了进来，他差点被干进墙壁里，软绵绵的身体被抱在怀里，爽得半个音节都发不出来。

巨浪般的高潮吞没了他，甜美而明亮的爆炸直冲心脏， 庞大而纯粹的愉悦从交合处扩散至全身。他露出发自内心的笑容，灵魂仿佛脱离了肉体的束缚，漂浮、升华，他终于解脱了，生命中不会再失去谁，纠缠他的苦痛在白光中化为灰烬，悉数摆在小船上驶向远离他的浩瀚。莉塔在身后迎接他，皮肤和记忆中一样细腻。我爱你，她做着嘴型，露出熟悉的微笑。他试着握住那双纤细的手，却发现他们之间的距离越来越远。  
不要，不要。他恐慌地乱抓着，焦虑和惊恐又重新击中了他，周遭的景色又变得伤感而阴郁，莉塔的身影逐渐被灰色的气雾包围。我也爱你，他一遍遍重复道，把内心全部的感情包含在其中：悲伤、委屈、无时无刻不为未婚妻的死而遭受的责备，直到话语本身也没有了意义。  
身体沉入黑暗，绝望与自我厌恶之海深不见底，周围冰冷彻骨。他撇开头，不再去看头顶蒙蒙亮的水光，意识到今天无法回到莉塔的怀里，但他不会放弃尝试的。  
泪水在脸颊上灼烧着，幻觉消失了，原本脱离控制的痛苦与消极又回到了身体内部，继续有条不絮地摧毁着他的身心。  
谢谢，他的声音里带着嘶哑。格林德沃把他翻过来时小心地吻了他，将他带回到现实中。

没有黑魔王的陪伴他几乎睡不安稳。太阳穴依然抽疼，他在床上艰难地支起身子，挥了挥手清理掉两腿之间的液体，自行抚慰的效果已经大不如从前。事实显而易见——只有格林德沃才能给予他真正的愉悦。  
然而对方似乎并不打算从首席傲罗这里获取任何信息。黑魔王只是让他单方面的索取，时不时施舍点关心，有悖于格林德沃的风格。忒修斯知道在对方的棋盘上终归会为他留出一个位置，他只是衷心希望那和能让他平静地死去有关。

回到魔法部时已经有人在外面等他。他的弟弟抱着腿上的手提箱，穿着依然是印象中的蓝风衣和橙色马甲，难得在对视后没有移开眼神，水蓝色的眼睛瞪着他，生怕他转身离开。  
“你不回我的信。”  
因为他根本没收到，原本和莉塔同居的公寓被他刻意闲置却暂时没卖掉，猫头鹰寄过来的信只会被冷落在窗沿越堆越高，但纽特想必已经知道这点了。  
“我很忙。” 他歪了下脑袋，打开办公室的门让纽特跟着进来。过去类似的兄弟吵架屡见不鲜，但现在角色却互换了。  
“这已经不能成为借口了。”  
“这不是借口。你要是傲罗就明白我的意思了。”

纽特开始叹息。有一瞬间他以为男孩会给他一个拥抱，告诉他他正在经受的压力与折磨是多么正常，而他们会一起度过困难期。但臆想并没有成真，纽特的蓝眼睛里只有忧虑，因为忒修斯·斯卡曼德的反常行为，斯卡曼德家的骄傲、英国首席傲罗不该排斥任何人，尤其是自己的弟弟。  
“邓布利多让你来的？”  
那完全是无心的，甚至带了点玩笑的意味。但纽特眼里的躲闪让他明白自己猜对了。  
他突然意识到他的心里有一部分死去了，沉入了黑色的海水中，与莉塔一同化为灰烬。

“许可？文件？还是只要我签字就好？但别指望我能说服其他人。”  
格林德沃是对的，他确实不在乎了。两年来他挣扎在恍惚、绝望和痛不欲生的混乱当中，人们说你需要求助，所以他等着别人的施舍，可他们只会推着他前进，劝他忘记莉塔为他们所做的一切。  
最后只有格林德沃抓住了他。脆弱的求生欲在心底摇摇欲坠，唯有在黑巫师的怀里，被愉悦带走理智后，他的世界才看起来没那么糟糕。  
忒修斯签了字，连烫金纸上的内容都不想细看一眼。纽特站在办公桌的另一边，棕色的脑袋失落地垂下，忒修斯不明白他又有什么地方没满足到他的弟弟。

“这不公平。我确实在乎你，可现在是你不肯让我靠近。”

“我几乎每天都在这里，阿尔忒弥斯，你从没来过。”  
他靠在椅背上，眼看着最后一根稻草压在自己身上。羽毛笔被扔在一边，第一次同样不想去直视纽特的目光，任凭二人之间的信任分崩离析。  
“抱歉，我只是——”  
忒修斯清楚对方在忙什么，是他让男孩选择的立场，而神奇动物学家和他的朋友们的目标此刻恐怕正躺在前天晚上他也躺过的那张床上。  
“我已经很累了，纽特。” 他揉着太阳穴。“我没有在躲任何人。”  
他的弟弟自然没有被说服，但辩论从不是对方的强项。离开时蓝眼睛依然黏在他身上。  
“我也很想念她，哥哥。”  
纽特在关门前给了他一个微笑，嘴角的弧度和莉塔如出一辙。

不，你没有。忒修斯心想，你没有因此被巴黎那场大火的幻觉反复折磨，没有决意去找格林德沃复仇，也没有在复仇失败后决意自我了断。

他迫切地需要喝一杯，挥挥手酒杯从抽屉里飞了出来。威士忌加冰，刚进入魔法部时这是他的第二顿晚饭，宿醉和头疼因此不可避免。是莉塔让他戒的酒，或者说自从见到他的未婚妻后，酒精就不再像以往那么具有诱惑力了。  
深色的液体在灯光下晃动着，倾斜滚入他的喉咙中。第二杯和第三杯自然地一气呵成，眼前的事物开始变形，时间概念在此之后就变得不可捉摸了。  
他一定是幻影移形回到了阁楼，哆哆嗦嗦地从橱柜里取下更多酒精，理智淹死在了浓郁的波本酒里。  
寒冷先席卷了他，阁楼里没有壁炉，冬天冷得像个冰窖。他蜷缩成团，一下摄入了过多酒精让嘴里有股金属味，但等到某个阀值被突破后，热流在胃里翻滚着，随即蔓延至全身。他就像一个初次尝到甜头的孩子，开始毫无节制地往身体里灌入更多酒精。  
神经在他耳边断裂，眼前的世界被折叠重制，天花板上变化的光晕正阐述着生命终点的答案，框架与道理突然清晰明了，傲罗们偷偷记下的格林德沃的演讲在这一刻突然有了道理。  
他从沙发摔到了地上，周围的一切天翻地覆，惨淡的阳光透过空玻璃瓶映入他的眼内，在眸子里变幻流淌。呼吸间带着冰冷和焦糊味，笑声从喉咙里传出，随后又变成了尖叫。

没有人会来，所以他不用担心任何人目睹他脆弱的惨状。纽特走在了他的前面，男孩比他更擅长治疗心理创伤。  
我搞砸了。他喃喃道，从失去莉塔的第一天开始就走错了方向。他没法放下，无法前行，而现在没人愿意在原地等他。

玻璃杯光滑的杯口在手指的压力下发出挤压的声音，他笨拙地在上面转着圈。破碎的玻璃足够锋利，不比死咒的效率，但终归能达成目的。  
他试了三次才把咒语念对，一些碎玻璃划破了脸颊和耳朵镶进了背后的墙壁上，他选了一块长条状玻璃，轻轻抵在动脉上，血液流动梭梭声在大脑里回荡，麻木僵硬的心脏为此开始重重地在胸腔击打。

然后门把动了。在未来的回忆里他总记得随之而来的巨响，大地仿佛在震颤，不过那时任何动静都能让他惊恐，尖锐的撞击声引起了连锁性的耳鸣。他咳嗽着，一阵风吹到脸上，室内变得憔悴苍白，深色的人影在眼前晃动。

“莉塔？” 他的声音听起来嘶哑而阴郁，灰蓝色的眼睛涣散地直视前方。  
对方没说话，挥舞了下魔杖收拾着他制造的残局，蹲下身夺走了手上的玻璃——他撇撇嘴，却没力气阻止——任凭对方把他扶起来，抱回卧室。  
“纽特？”  
他把脑袋靠在对方的肩膀上，手掌的温热抚过脸颊，细小的刮痕立刻被治愈。  
没人应该能找到首席傲罗的住址，它被藏在无数个假地址之下。可男人就在眼前，他伸出手，摸着模糊的脸，真实的触感代表这并非是梦或幻觉。他被轻柔地放在床上，衣服和裤子正被解开。  
“格林德沃。” 他控制不好音调，仿佛咬到了舌头。熟悉的气味在弥漫在一呼一吸中，他又平静了下来。  
“哦，你找到了我。”  
周围的一切沐浴在蒙亮潮湿的雾气中，唯有黑巫师的存在清晰透彻，仿佛漆黑房间中燃烧的火焰，令他不自觉地又凑近了点。  
“你知道该怎么做的，忒修斯。” 男人的声音听起来像在描述古老的预言、无人能成功摆脱的命运。

虚幻在周围升起，白色的天花板上闪现出无数个大小不一的光晕，游离缥缈的感觉很快回来了。  
莉塔出现在迷雾中，温暖笼罩在他们之上。这次他终于握住了她的手，甜蜜席卷过全身，他开始述说对她的爱与思念，捕捉着她眼睛里的悲伤与慈爱，然后一遍遍吻她直到失去了所有勇气。  
别离开我。忒修斯把她的手贴在脸颊上，或者让我陪着你，别让我回到巫师世界。  
他无法再忍受任何责备，就好像他理应迅速从悲恸中恢复，他们怎么能这么轻易就忘记他的未婚妻的牺牲？  
可莉塔只是笑着摇头。没有任何魔法能把她带回来，这是酒精产生的幻觉，他心里清楚。  
你总会没事的。她的声音很轻，随着沸腾的雾气飘散。他松开手，让她离开，世界在下降，事物重新有了形状和轮廓。冰冷的空气从喉咙重新进入肺部，他睁开眼睛，意识到他仍在阁楼里，躺在格林德沃的胸口。  
沉默蔓延了几秒，直到他重新找回了声音。

“你杀了莉塔。”

“这是她想要的，用她的生命来换你和你弟弟的。”

“你毁了我。”

“别把所有坏事都怪在我头上，忒修斯。” 黑魔王的手自然地搭在他的腰上。“巫师都是那种人，别指望他们能额外关心你。”

甚至不愿意施舍点怜悯给他，忒修斯心想。他们起初排斥莉塔，现在又轮到他。巫师们已经不值得他的付出，他早该意识到他们有多令人失望。

“但你找到了我。” 他抬起头，和男人交换了一个吻。  
不是纽特，不是他的同事或下属们，推开那扇厚重丑陋的门走进来，让他活到这一刻的是格林德沃。  
而忒修斯不打算再让其他人踏进来了。

他支起身子，手指穿过男人的发丝，加深着他们之间的吻，比以往任何时候都更深情，直到格林德沃强行分开了他们。  
痛苦和幻觉正在消散了。他自由了，不再处于云端或海底，从困扰与矛盾中解放，过去的烦恼此刻看来微不足道。  
一切都如那双异色眸子的主人所愿。对方的野心和计划在此刻再明显不过：格林德沃确实在棋盘上为他留了位置。巫师们需要为他们的傲慢付出代价，而麻瓜的生死已经不再是他关注的范围，那取决于格林德沃的仁慈。  
他垂下目光，接受了男人的邀请。

“为了更伟大的利益。”  
黑巫师终于露出满意的笑容。他歪了歪脑袋，现在格林德沃有了英国首席傲罗的全部忠诚。  
原本在腰上的手一路滑到屁股上，他的欲望很快被唤醒，阴茎在男人的注视下开始勃起。  
“哪怕你需要成为魔法部和纽特的敌人？”  
对方的手指压进了他的嘴里。

“哪怕成为他们的敌人。”

他听话地吮吸着，耐心等待格林德沃愿意操他的那一刻。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛


End file.
